Susurros, gemidos, MASTURBACIÓN
by L.I.T
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha nunca pensó que aquella misión le fuera a afectar tanto. Pero lo hizo. Y aunque nunca lo admitiera, disfrutaría de todo lo que pasará.


**Sumary:**Sasuke Uchiha nunca pensó que aquella misión le fuera a afectar tanto. Pero lo hizo. Y aunque nunca lo admitiera, disfrutaría de todo lo que pasará.

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Pairings:** SASUSAKU

**Warnings:**Potencial lemon aunque puede ser que no haya, ya veremos!

**Susurros, gemidos ¿MASTURBACIÓN?**

**Parte 1**

**By: L.I.T**

Se encontraba aburrida en aquel cuarto. Hace una hora, más o menos habían llegado pero hace media hora su sensei y Naruto habían salido por comida. Ahora ella, Sakura Haruno, se encontraba a solas en una habitación con Sasuke Uchiha. Oh sí, Sasuke había regresa a la aldea luego de muchas circunstancias y sufrimientos. Pero ella ya no era la misma de antes.

Aún recordaba el día de su regreso. Él había llegado dócil con Neji como escolta. No se había inmutado al ver a Naruto, a Kakashi pero sí al verle a ella. Y no fue porque lo había demostrado con algún acto de su cuerpo, no, fue con sus ojos, aquellas esferas negras se abrieron más de lo normal, al verle ahí junto con la Hokage. Sonrojada por el sake que habían estado tomando.

Por Kami-sama como odiaba verle. El paso de los años le había sentado muy bien. El maldito desgraciado tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Pero ella ya no podía ser la misma de antes. No, ella había crecido y no podía dejarse manipular por un amor de niña.

-Iré a bañarme –musitó mientras se dirigía al baño tranquilamente. Al llegar había visto que la habitación tenía un jacuzzi y ella quería relajarse.

Aunque no sabía la razón por la cual le dijo al chico. Acaso le importaba al moreno lo que ella hacía. Bah, esa es solamente una excusa. Pero su lógica le decía que le informará solo para que no entrará a perturbar su relajación.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Sasuke bufo molesto, que se creían Kakashi y Naruto al dejarle solo con Sakura. Acaso ellos no sabían que no se llevaban bien. Oh, claro que lo sabían y por eso lo hicieron. Estaba seguro que ellos querían que ellos regresaran a su antigua convivencia. Pero él no lo iba a permitir, Sakura era una bestia infrahumana, no porque él lo supiera por experiencia propia sino que ya la había visto trabajando.

Solo un pequeño sonido saco de su letargo al chico. Aquello parecía un susurro, débil pero susurro. Así que inmediatamente activo sus sentidos ninjas para poder estar más seguro de lo que sucedía.

Y así paso otro, y otro susurro. Que lo dejaban anonado. ¿De dónde provenía aquello? Acaso sería que…por lo que volteo a mirar la puerta del baño. Acaso sería que Sakura se estaría masturbando en el baño, sabiendo que él estaba ahí. No podía creer que la chica fuera tan estúpida de hacer eso.

Si la joven necesitara de un hombre tenía a muchos a su disposición. Él sabía de unos cuántos de su grupo de amigos que les fascinaba la pelirrosa, aunque fuera solo para una noche. Ja! Él se jactaba de esos pobres ilusos que por más que lo intentaran no iban a conseguir algo con la pelirrosa. En cambio él, pero qué demonios estaba pensando, ella y él solo eran compañeros de equipo, conocidos, no debería importarle lo que sucediera alrededor de la joven. Aunque si bien era cierto su decisión de regreso a la aldea tenía nombre y apellidos, y solo que por su estúpido orgullo quería que la chica fuera quien le buscara y no él.

Otro susurro más fuerte llegó a sus oídos. Demonios que estaría haciendo Sakura ahí. Por lo que gracias a sus locas hormonas empezó a imaginárselo.

_La pelirrosa estaría completamente mojada de pies a cabeza. Tendría su rostro sonrojado por el roce que ejercía el torrente de agua en movimiento pero sobretodo sus ojos estarían dibujando un aire de satisfacción al estar tocando sus partes privadas con sus dedos o tal vez lo estaba haciendo con una de las salidas de agua del jacuzzi._

-Cielos –se dijo Sasuke al imaginarse lo que podría estar sucediendo ahí dentro.

Su cuerpo al imaginarse ciertas escenas empezó a responder inconscientemente, así como una rabia se apoderaba de él. Sakura no debería de buscar satisfacción por si sola; era absurdo e ilógico pensar en aquello, ella solo tendría que decir unas cuantas palabras y él haría todo lo que le pidiera. Su cuerpo entero pedía por la pelirrosa en ese momento, si alguien debería de satisfacer aquel cuerpo sería él. Y sin saber porque golpeo la puerta que le separaba de la ojijade. Dejándolo sorprendido con lo que veía.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Minutos antes, en el jacuzzi. Sakura sonreía al sentir como las salidas de agua golpeaban sus hombros y como poco a poco el estrés que sentía se iba eliminando. No era consciente de que por cada golpe, ella soltaba un pequeño murmuró.

Su mente en aquel momento se encontraba perdida, recordando los momentos felices de su infancia, sus amigos, lo que hacía que se olvidará de la realidad. Se engañaba una y otra vez para poder pensar en él, aún a sabiendas de que él se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Su sensei y Naruto les habían dejado solos a propósito, pero ella por querer que sea él quien le busque esta vez, no demostraba algún tipo de sentimiento.

Ella desde hace tiempo se había prometido matar aquella niña que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba de la ayuda de sus compañeros para sobrevivir. Ahora era una chica fuerte, podía ser más fuerte que su Taichou, pero la persona que se encontraba del otro lado, era el amor de su vida, por quien robaría, asesinaría o simplemente moriría, sí él se lo pidiera. Vaya fuerza de voluntad que se fue al río cuando supo de aquella misión, tanto tiempo evitando una misión con el equipo 7, pero ahora entre sus senseis y su hermano del alma le jugaban una mala pasada.

-Mmmmm –musitó al sentir el agua en su espalda

Aun sintiendo como el agua borraba todas sus penas. No pudo contener las lágrimas, lloraba de tristeza, de una tristeza que estaba en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo que se encogió en el jacuzzi.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Sasuke no supo cómo todo pensamiento impuro sobre la chica se fue de su mente al ver aquella imagen. Sakura estaba echa un ovillo, mientras lloraba. No sabía que había ocasionado aquellas lágrimas; pero su corazón se sentía pesado. No podía permitir que ella llorara, al menos ya no más.

-Sakura –llamó mientras veía como la chica medio levantaba la vista

-¿Qué haces acá? –consultó la chica luego de volver a su posición inicial

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó el chico sin importar la pregunta de ella

-No te importa –musitó la pelirrosa mientras se encorvaba más en su lugar. No sé sentía a gusto con Sasuke ahí –Te puedes ir –pidió

-Sakura ¿por qué hacías ESO? –cuestionó el pelinegro negándose a salir

-¿Hacer qué? –le preguntó la chica

-Masturbarte –dijo de manera baja el chico con sus sonrisas sonrojadas. De su mente aún no se iba la idea de que la chica se encontraba masturbándose y que por eso lloraba

-Pero ¿Qué demonios dices? –había exclamado la chica, mientras por impulso se ponía de pie

Y solo en ese preciso momento Sasuke le miró de arriba-abajo, había aguantado posar su mirada sobre ella. Ahora se reprendía por haberlo hecho. Su molesta compañera de equipo tenía un increíble cuerpo. Dios esperaba poder tener el privilegio de acariciar aquellos perfectos senos, que estaba seguro entraban en su mano a la perfección. Aquel vientre plano le clamaba ser besado de manera lenta pero laboriosa. Para luego seguir bajando sus besos hasta el centro del cuerpo de la chica; aquel lugar que nadie había profanado aún o al menos eso esperaba. Sakura era suya. Y por eso solo él le podría besar, tener y amar.

Pero el pelinegro no previo lo que la pelirrosa haría a continuación…

**Continuará**

Sé que debería de continuar con alguna de las otras historias, pero quise subir este Fanfic. A ver cuando procedo a continuarlo!


End file.
